Disco Breakfast
by Yuuki226
Summary: Just a general fluff about SpaBel simply because they are my OTP. You will be seeing a LOT of them. Just like Romanada. Believe me, it'll be EVERYWHERE. Anyways, read this story.


Bella opened her eyes to the bright morning light with a small smile on her lips. She sat up and yawned quietly while stretching her arms. She took her time in throwing her legs over the bed and getting up to use the restroom. She did her business then stopped in front of the mirror to examine herself. She stared at her golden mop of a bedhead as her tired olive eyes stared back. She smiled contently at the image of her body in cased her lover's baggy shirt. She brought the collar of it to her nose briefly and smelt the strong scent of cologne and sex it was doused in. She basked in the familiar scent for a few moments before stepping back out into her shared bedroom and walking to the bed where a part was still rising and falling gently.

She laid back down with as little movement as possible and turned with even less movement to look at the peaceful sleeping face of the man she loves. She reached out a hand and gently brushed some hair out of his face before pulling herself closer to him and planting a passionate kiss to his lips.

"Toni, it's time to wake up dear. A brand new day has already been born ya know, and you weren't here to see it." She whispered against his lips as his soft caramel coloured lids fluttered slightly.

"Five more minutes, por favor." He murmured back as Bella continued to plant soft kisses on his sun kissed skin.

"But Toni, I don't think I can stand five more minutes without my amazingly sexy and talented lover." She pulled the cream bed sheets away from him slightly and nuzzled against his neck. He shivered when her room temperature fingers touched his sleep warmed chest and let one eye lazily open.

"Why do you insist on torturing me so Bella? Can't I simply sleep for a few more minutes?" She frowned and kissed his nose.

"But Toni, I want to see those beautiful emerald greens of yours! Besides, it's already almost ten, the day's almost over!" He sighed in defeat before opening his other eye slowly. She smiled and kissed him once more. He smiled back when they pulled away and sat up to crack his back. She watched as he slowly shuffled to the bathroom and shut the door before she jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Once there, she pulled out pans, eggs, bacon, bread, and pancake batter. She began to make waffles while humming to herself. Soon, she had a stack of waffles, and she was dancing around the kitchen carelessly. She was laughing and singing while frying eggs and bacon, and was even disco dancing while the toast cooked in the toaster oven.

"Well, if you'd have told me I was going to be seeing this when I came downstairs, I would've woken up faster." Bella flipped around quickly as the toast popped up to see Toni leaning against the doorway of the kitchen in his favorite worn jeans and a white shirt. She blushed brightly and turned her back to him in embarrassment.

"Aww don't be embarrassed, I was enjoying watching you dance quierda~" Bella blushed even brighter as Toni wrapped his arms around her midsection and kissed her neck.

"Well, it's just a little embarrassing to be seen dancing like this…" She muttered while pulling away from him to ready the breakfast plates. He chuckled and headed to the living room as Bella divided the bacon and eggs between them. She set down the two plates and turned to make the coffee as Toni walked back in with the morning paper in tow.

"Damn that paper boy, he obviously doesn't know how to throw a paper correctly. He keeps throwing it into the lavender and rosemary." Toni grumbled as he sat down and opened the paper.

"Want me to call the company?" Toni looked up at her as she placed his coffee cup next to him and filled it.

"Oh no, of course not. He'll get fired if we do that." Bella smiled at Toni's sweet natured response and sat down in front of her plate.

"Come Lord be our guest, and let this food onto us be blessed. Amen." Toni prayed before they both began to dig into their food. The room was filled with sounds of eating, but was devoid of speaking for a few moments before Toni cleared his throat slightly.

"Hey Bella? I was wondering…" Bella looked up and tilted her head curiously.

"What is it Toni?" He looked slightly nervous and pushed the newspaper towards her slightly. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Toni curiously before pulling it closer and unfolding it. Inside was a small black velvet box.

"Open it." Bella picked it up daintily before opening it with shaking hands.

"I was wondering, how do you feel about the idea of marrying me?" Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she stared at the beautiful emerald ring before her. She barely gave him a moment to comprehend what she was doing before she jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! A million times, yes!" He smiled and hugged her tightly as she cried happy tears and kissed him all over joyously.

—

Bella sighed and laid her head back against the man she loves most in the universe while contentedly smiling.

"So, enjoying your night Mrs. Carriedo?" Toni asked as he kissed her neck lightly and held her gently. She turned around in his arms and pecked his lips softly.

"I am beyond enjoying my night, I don't see how it could get better. I mean, I married you, the man I love." She smiled at him and let him pull her into a passionate kiss.

"Well Bella, you are forgetting that we have to consummate our marriage." Bella giggled as Toni pulled her close with a devilish smirk in his eye.

"Well, what are you waiting for cowboy? Take me."


End file.
